


Cuddle with me

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidentally High, Alpha twins - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Love Confessions, M/M, Medication, Medicine, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Sleepy Cuddles, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in and after the episode of currents </p><p>When Stiles decided to go through Danny's bag while Danny was in the hospital this wasn't what he envisioned.</p><p>Danny is strong even in his trans like state of between the realm of sleep and barely susceptible consciousness.</p><p>It's times like these that he really wishes he was a werewolf and not his own scrawny self that can't even fight off Danny when he is out of his freaking mind on pain meds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreveryours_1d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/gifts).



> I seen a prompt that is like 8 months old at http://promptsforteenwolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> and it was Stiles when Stiles was in Danny's hospital room in currents Danny forced him to cuddle and because Danny is stronger than Stiles he had no choice and thus sleepy confessions happen.
> 
> I decided to gift this too foreveryours_1D because she was the first user to like my other Stanny fic Payback's a bitch go check it out http://archiveofourown.org/works/1318063

When Stiles decided to go through Danny's bag while Danny was in the hospital this wasn't what he envisioned.

Danny is strong even in his trans like state of between the realm of sleep and barely susceptible consciousness.

It's times like these that he really wishes he was a werewolf and not his own scrawny self that can't even fight off Danny when he is out of his freaking mind on pain meds.

Danny has his arms wrapped tights around Stiles's torso, cuddling into his neck sniffing and pressing tiny kisses that are driving him mad.

Mad because it's Danny and mad because he wants more he wants Danny to be doing this because he wants it, he's probably dreaming of Ethan.

"Yenno Stils this first non sex dream I had bout you" Danny heavily slurs his words only audible to Stiles because there said right into his ear.

"You..You've had sex dreams about me?" Stiles asked amazed stunned all the words under the sun because Danny sweet, adorable loved by everyone Danny has had sex dreams about him weak nerdy Stiles Stiles Stillinski.

"Yep all the timmme" Danny yawns loudly during time and the gust of breath on the shell of ear is doing things that shouldn't be doing.

"Why do you think of me when your with Ethan?" Stiles asked shocked and it's because he is a horrible person that he is taken advantage of Danny's truthfulness.

"I imagine he's you I imagine thos lonng fingers on him and that tongue tooo when where togethr I just feeel empppty" Danny whines.

"Why do you feel empty Danny?" Stiles asks and he snuggles a little closer because what the hell he's going to hell anyway.

"Because im using him" Danny whines again and sniffles in Stiles shoulder.

"Why are you using him?" Stiles has to ask because he has liked Danny for a long time and maybe he can split him and Ethan up he definitely doesn't want him with an evil alpha not for any other reason. 

"Because I wannna be with youu but you don bat for my team" Danny says again.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Stiles asked.

"Probly come in my pants cause of all the time i jacked off thinking bout it" Danny answers and its honest and Stiles feels himself smiling like a loon.

"If you want me why did you get with Ethan?" Stiles can't help but laugh because of the unlikeliness of this event.

"cause i seen him talking to you and he leaned in sooo close too yu nd i gt jelous so i stole im cause i wantd t bee the one yu turned forr" Danny's slurs become heavier now he is slowly but surly falling asleep Stiles hears a gasp and he looks up to see non other that Ethan.

He is holding a bouquet of flowers he walks in and says loud enough for Danny to hear "Stiles get off Danny's bed" more like snarls.

Danny shakes but says loud enough for Ethan to hear "nooooo Stiles stay you go" He whines and its almost pathetic but so so cute.

Ethan's eyes flash red he storms out and throws the flowers in the bin out side the door Stiles feels like he has won because if what Danny is said to be true Danny likes him as much as he likes Danny.

Danny falls asleep about five minutes later and Stiles slips of the bed and looks through Danny's bag and left with a document and a lot to think about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles didn't get a chance to do anything about his feelings because shit hit the fan well and truly.

His dad was kidnapped Scott seemed to of switched sides like Anikin of Starwars, and oh yeah him and his friends sacrificed themselves to a tree highlight of his supernatural career so to speak. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny and Ethan had a very public break up in the middle of the locker room while getting changed for cross country after the Alpha pack was defeated the Darach dead and the twins where omega werewolf's not alphas.

"You know what Danny I can't handle your shit anymore" Ethan screamed to Danny he looks uncomfortable but not heartbroken.

"That's fine but can I at least know what I did because I might do it to someone else in the future" Danny asked calmly like the BAMF that he is he doesn't even bed Ethan to take him back he has way more pride than that. 

Stiles would have kissed him there but coach blew his whistle and said some smart ass comment that sounded mildly homophobic.

###########################################################################

It all came to head in the hall so to speak Stiles may have followed Danny to jungle once or twice in the past month okay it was more like ten times but who's counting.

Stiles that's who because every time Danny left jungle Stiles seen who he had on his arm and each time it was lanky pale and awkward men and sometimes teens around there age Danny had a type and his type was Stiles.

His little group of friends where converging by his locker Isaac and Scott chatting like nothing can stop them Lydia and Allison listening in and laughing and Stiles watching across the hall to Danny.

Danny is on his locker smiling that beautiful smile at his phone and Stiles gut coils because that should be him making Danny smile not some random hook up or something that's what Stiles assumes.

Lydia leans her head on his shoulder and dislodges his eyes from Danny to look at her the group stop talking and look that was judging by Scott looking at Lydia's chest her heart must be beating really loud.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Lydia asks her smile bright and beautiful but her lips are to thin to girly not Danny once he loved Lydia and it's blatantly obvious that she is trying to flirt with him.

Him and Lydia got close after the twins left school and he thinks maybe she is ready to give them a try but he isn't not anymore he doesn't want Lydia he wants him.

"Never do unless some bad guy shows up then I'm on research duty he tells her" And she laughs bright and happy and loud when he looks up Danny looks over and looks at him and Lydia he scowls and buries his face in his phone.

"You should start dating dude" Scott says to him subtlety was never Scott's strong point.

"Yeah Stiles you never know until you try" Allison joins in.

"I'm sure I know someone who want's you to ask them out" Isaac says smirking and Stiles smiles back at them.

"You know what your right" He smiles and they all smile back and perk up even Lydia lifts her head off his shoulder.

Lydia looks hopeful but Stiles just pushes past Scott and Allison and strolls over to Danny who still is looking at his phone.

Stiles pulls the phone out of Danny's lax grip and Danny's eyes snap to him he opens his mouth and goes to protest but Stiles silences him from his mouth.

It's awkward he swears he hears everyone in the hall way stop still and stare Danny freezes but takes control when he catches up with whats going on.

Danny pushes Stiles into his locker and goes for it a full on PDA making out in the middle of school lips tongue near boners and Stiles couldn't care less.

Danny pulls away and gasps when Stiles bites his lip. "Why did you do that?" He asks breathless head resting on Stiles's own head.

"Because I knew you where never going to do it and I know you wanted me so you can either ask me out or go back to picking up look alike after look alike at jungle" Stiles feels powerful in control and it's weird buy totally welcome feeling.

"Will you go out with me?" Danny asks still nervous of Stiles answer.

"I thought you would never ask" Stiles smirks and pulls Danny in for another long kiss that has the headmaster giving them detention for getting to heated.


End file.
